What Hurts The Most
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: She was so close & had so much to say. But now, she will never get the chance to tell him everything. Was his father the one to blame for why she is feeling the worst pain shes ever felt? Based off of the song 'What Hurts The Most' One-shot


**This FanFiction is based off of the song 'What Hurts The Most' By Rascal Flats. _Warning:_ Its sad :(**

**I Don't Own Life With Derek OR Rascal Flats OR What Hurts The Most.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

He gently played with her fingers as they laid on his bed. The butterflies in her stomach were growing bigger and bigger. It was like this every time he touched her, or was even around her.

"What do you see in the future?" He asked, letting go of her hand and letting it fall in between them.

She moved her head so that she could see him completely. "Why?" She squinted her eyes as the sun shinned through the open window.

"I was just wondering." He said, with a small shrug.

"Well," She started,

"Casey!?... Derek!?" They heard Nora's calls from the hallway. "Shit." He whispered before they both jumped off of the bed.

"Were in here, Mom!" Casey yelled back as soon as Derek sat at the computer and she was leaning causally against the wall.

"Oh, Well, Dinner is ready, you two." Nora said, opening up the door and flashing an absentminded smile before shutting the door again.

Casey let out a small laugh after she heard her mother's footsteps fade away. "That was so close." She said in a sigh.

Derek smirked his infamous smile and stood up from the desk. "Come on." He said, guiding her down stairs.

They ate dinner in silence, which was different for the family. Their siblings were actually getting quite bored without the normal fights and bickering at the house, but their parents were in heaven. They loved that they didn't have to break up any fights over the remote, or get the 'its not fair' speech when they have to pick who gets the car that night.

Dinner ended with a few lame jokes from George and a couple fake laughs from Nora and the kids, Marti refusing to eat her carrots and Edwin betting Lizzie he could win a game of checkers against her.

As the kids cleared from the table, one by one, Casey and Derek sat there until they were alone with their parents. George raised an eyebrow at the two of them, and waited for them to do _something._

"Mom.. George.. Me and Derek have something to tell you." She tired to smile but her heart was beating so fast that the smile out to be more like she was just showing them her teeth.

She sent a look over to Derek, begging him to save her, she couldn't do this. "Were seeing each other." Derek said bluntly, flashing a smile across the room, but their parent's smiles fell at that second.

"What?" Nora asked coldly, not daring to look up from her plate. Casey and Derek sat there quietly, unsure if they should repeat it or not.

"How did this happen?" George asked, throwing his fork down, next to his plate.

"What do you mean? This is good, it means no more fighting.." Casey said, trying to make things better, but failing, and just making them worse.

"Come on," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders, as if it was no big deal.

"This is SICK!" Nora finally yelled, pushing her plate forward and standing up, making the table move a bit. "Mom!" Casey yelled, searching for any type of approval in her mothers eyes, but found none.

"Get out." George whispered, looking down at the floor. Derek's eye grew bigger and a lump in his throat developed. "What?" He whispered, instantly regretting telling their parents.

"GET OUT!" George screamed, pushing the table out and making Derek stand up. "Just get out of my sight tonight, we'll talk about this in the morning." George whispered in the coldest voice he had, as he walked out of the room behind Nora.

"Oh my God." Casey whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. "Its alright." He said, wrapping an arm around her and gently kissing her forehead.

"Look, I'll take the car and go to Sam's tonight. Stay here, and try to stay away from them, we will take care of it tomorrow, just let them cool, off."

He kissed her cheek and was on his way.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Casey screamed as she kicked and punched and hurt George in every way possible. "Casey!" Nora screamed, trying her hardest to break her off of him. "YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" She screamed as tears started to take over her.

The place where butterflies used to be was now filled with an unbearable knot. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she fell to the floor. "IT WAS NO BODY'S FAULT, CASEY!" Nora yelled through her own tears.

"LIAR! YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE IT WAS HALF OF YOUR FAULT TOO!" Casey screamed as she tightly hugged her knees to her chest.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

They did as she wished and shuffled out of her room.

She sat there and cried to herself until Lizzie walked lifeless-ly into her room. "I would ask if your alright, but, obviously, your not." She whispered, sinking down next to her sister.

"If I could do it over, I would say everything I've been dieing to say for years, I would let it all out, and tell him how much I've loved him!" She cried into her sisters arm.

"You have no idea, Liz," Casey whispered as she tried to clam down. "It hurts so bad." She cried quietly. "But, what hurts the most, Is that... We were so close. We almost had it all, and we had everything planned out." She put her hands over her face and took a deep breath.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

She plopped down on the wet grass as her ugly black dress blew in the cool wind. She played with the bottom of the dress and ran her fingers over the lace. She looked next to her and saw the small white cross sitting there, alone and so boring.

That wasn't like Derek. Alone and boring. If they were going to put something stupid at the place where he died, it could have been something that at least reminded them of him.

She sighed and cried even harder as she put her hand on the side of it

"I saw you." She whispered.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Just to clear things up: At the end when she says, "I saw you" She was answering Derek's question at the beginning of the story...**

**Hoped you liked it, please review!**


End file.
